The Adult Beverage Collective
by Sapphire Lazulii
Summary: A collection of Oneshots based on various drinking games, mostly encouraged by a certain red headed Turk. Mostly just fun and nonsense with occasional fluff
1. Ch1 - Truth or Dare

_Disclaimer : I do not own FFVII, Crisis Core, Advent Children, or any of the characters that you recognise. As much as I love these guys, they belong to those other guys._

* * *

 _Truth Or Dare_

"Heeeyyy sexy!" Reno called out loudly as he pushed the door to the bar open with a flourish. Tifa looked at him with a reprimanding look, although it's edge was blunted by the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. She watched him stride towards her, noting the other dark blue suits that followed him in. She saw Rude settling himself at their usual table and noticed Elena was with him before her attention was taken up by the redhead suddenly sat on the edge of the bar. She opened her mouth to scold him but only managed a small squeal as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned widely at her.

"Reno..."

"Yeah, yeah. Not when yer workin'. Just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." She couldn't help but smile as he slid off bar and perched himself on one of the bar stools, leaning across the bar towards her.

"Usual please. For me, Rude, 'Lena and Tseng."

"Tseng is here?" Tifa's eyes widened slightly as she heard the small bell above her door chime almost as if right on cue. Sure enough, the stoic Wutaiian leader strolled casually through the door and accepted a seat next to Elena, who had pulled out a chair for him to sit next to her. "I don't even know what his usual is."

"What, he's never been in here before?" Reno raised an eyebrow. Tseng wasn't exactly in the habit of frequenting bars, but he had been known to join his Turks to wind down after a particularly stressful mission or two. He wondered why he hadn't done so in Reno's absence. "Well, he's a gin and tonic man. Extremely borin' if ya ask me." He drummed his fingers on the bar, looking over at his fellow Turks as Tifa set to preparing their drinks. "Hey, throw in a round of you know what. Let's see if I can't get him smashed." Reno grinned mischievously. Tifa rolled her eyes at the implied debauchery ahead. It was still reasonably early, although Tifa knew it would probably busy up soon with it being a Friday night. She was mentally taking stock of her supplies when she noticed Reno leaning over the bar and rummaging underneath.

"Reno, what are you-?"

"Cards. You got any?"

"Yeah, in the top drawer of the desk in the office? Why?" Her question went unanswered as Reno hopped over the bar and nipped into the small office attached to back of the bar. A few of her regulars watched the redhead out of the corner of their eye but said nothing. Regardless of whether or not him and Tifa were an item, no one was going to step forward to tell a Turk they couldn't just help themselves behind a bar. Reno returned with the deck in his hand and slid back over the bar just as Tifa was putting the last drink on a tray. He put the deck on the tray and lifted it with a grin.

"Thanks, Teef. You know the deal."

"Yeah, yeah. The tab is open." Tifa smiled at him before moving to serve another customer.

Rude looked up at Reno as he dropped the tray on the table with a little more force than necessary, causing some of the drinks to slosh over their glasses. Tseng looked at the tray and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope those shot glasses are for you, Reno. I count four but I know you surely don't expect me to drink one."

"Me either. I thought you said a quiet few drinks?" Elena wrinkled her nose as the redhead placed a shot glass in front of everyone.

"Well, accordin' to Tifa, you've never set foot in here boss. So this is like a welcome round. Tifa insisted, it's like a rule she has."

"I doubt very much that Tifa insists everyone drinks a shot on arrival." Tseng gave his second in command a look.

"I know for a fact she doesn't." Rude chimed in, picking up the small glass anyway. Reno's face dropped.

"Well, fuck. I wouldn't have come back in the first place if I knew you'd all turned into such borin' bastards." He snorted as he knocked back his shot. Rude watched him before drinking his own. Reno patted Rude firmly on the shoulder. "See! Rude knows how to have fun, dontcha partner?"

"..."

"Your turn, 'Lena!" Reno pointed at Elena as he stood beside his chair with one hand on the table. Elena lifted the glass gingerly.

"What even is it?" She lifted the glass to sniff it but Reno cut in before she could.

"Ah ah ah, you can't smell it first. That's cheatin'."

"Is this how the evening is going to go? You making up ridiculous rules?" Elena frowned slightly before tipping the shot back into her mouth. She coughed as it burned her throat and Reno whooped loudly.

"Fuck yeah 'Lena! You're officially more hardcore than Tseng now!"

"Oh gods, what was that?" Elena spluttered.

"Sambuca."

"Have you fallen out with tequila or something?"

"Hey, I'm just mixin' it up."

Their little to and fro was disturbed by the sound of an empty shot glass being placed down on the table and they both whipped their heads towards their leader.

"Sir?"

"Uh, boss?"

"I happen to rather enjoy the taste of aniseed." Tseng shrugged slightly before picking up his gin and tonic. Reno laughed loudly and banged his fist in the table.

"Aw, hell yeah! You're gonna regret lettin' me know that." He grinned as he flopped down into the one empty chair at the table. A small smile quirked at the side of Tseng's mouth.

"I have no doubt, Reno."

* * *

"Reno, we are in the middle of a crowded bar."

"No-one's lookin'"

"You're being so loud that everyone is indeed looking."

"Aww c'mon pleaaasse!"

"We are not playing strip poker in the middle of a bar."

"Well, fuck. What was even the point of bringing cards?"

"No one asked you to bring cards."

"Yeah, but it seems like such a waste otherwise." Reno whined. Tseng simply shook his head and took a sip of his drink as Tifa came over to their table.

"He still trying to get everyone out of their clothes?" She asked with a small laugh as she started piling up the empty glasses into her arms. Reno tilted his head back to look up at her, a grin on his face.

"Just you, babe."

"Maybe later. If you behave."

"Behave? That ain't gonna happen." Reno's eyes sparkled slightly as his grin widened. Elena rolled her eyes.

"He's obsessed with stupid drinking games." The blonde scoffed as she sipped at her wine glass, her cheeks a little flushed with how much she had drank. Tifa nodded.

"I know. Be lucky he isn't forcing you to play them one on one."

"Oh, you're not along there." Rude chimed in. "Whenever we got time off on missions, he'd always be trying to rope me into 20 Questions."

"So I'm not the first person you've used that on? There was me thinking you saved that for people you wanted to get into bed." Tifa teased, earning a snort from Rude and a choking sound from Elena as she tried to laugh around a mouthful of wine. Reno pretended to look shocked.

"Oh, good one! It worked though, didn't it?"

"I dunno. Rude?" Tifa asked innocently as she walked away with the glasses. Reno laughed loudly and even Tseng let a small smile show. Elena was attempting to mop up the drink from her chin.

"Man, she's getting almost as cheeky as I am." Reno smirked as he watched her head back to the bar, his blood warming slightly as he watched her hips sway as she walked. Rude snapped his fingers which brought Reno's head back around to face the rest of the table.

"Dude. Not when we're right here."

"Sorry. Can ya blame me? Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! Let's play a drinkin' game!"

"No."

"No."

"What is wrong with you?!"

* * *

"Truth or dare, man! Ya gotta answer!" The redhead slammed the empty shot glass back onto the table and pointed across at Tseng. It had taken him five rounds of spirits and seven rounds of Sambuca to finally get anyone agree to a drinking game. He hoped Tifa was giving him a special discount since his tab was no doubt spiraling out of control. But it was so worth it. He had asked Tifa to rustle up a round of Long Island Iced Teas and a tray of shots for the purpose of drinking during the game, separate from their actual drinks. No one thought this was a good idea, to have three drinks to hand, but here they were. In the middle of a busy bar, playing Truth or Dare, but only after ensuring Reno was aware that removing clothing as dare was not an option.

"Truth." The Wutaiian answered simply as he also placed his empty glass back on the table, a lot gentler than Reno had done. To his right, Rude sat silently, sipping his Jack Daniel's and coke. To his left, Elena was giggling behind her hand, her cheeks flushed. The petite blonde had kept up with the guys drink for drink, but her much smaller frame meant she was a good deal drunker than anyone else at the table. Reno groaned loudly.

"Aww man that's fuckin' boring! I had such a good dare for you too. Hmm..." Reno tapped his chin with his finger as he tried to think of a suitable embarrassing question. Rude looked at him, then at Tseng who simply rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Don't hurt yourself there, Reno." Rude smirked, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose. Reno flipped his partner a single finger.

"Hey, I don't wanna waste this opportunity! I could find out some proper dirt here. Or I could, if I could think straight enough ta think of a decent question. Ugh! Fine. Ya datin' anyone?" Reno leaned across the table, raising an eyebrow with a lop-sided smile.

"Hmm. Define dating."

"Oh for... Dating! Y'know, is there a girl takin' yer fancy? Or a guy, for that matter. I ain't judgin'!" Reno added, realising he wasn't actually 100% sure which way his boss swung. Tseng gave a small shrug and sipped his gin and tonic.

"Well, I suppose it would come under the definition of 'dating'." The Turk leader said smoothly. Reno's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he slapped both hands on the table, causing the empty glasses to jump slightly.

"Oh ho! Fuck yes, Tseng, I was beginning to think you were a monk or some shit! Who's the lucky girl or guy?"

"I don't believe you get two questions, Reno." Tseng answered with a small smile. Rude let out a bark of laughter and Elena's cheeks flushed even more as she hid behind her glass.

"That is low, man. And you gotta drink the cocktail!"

"I answered, so it's you who has to drink."

"Damn. Ya got me there. Whoever gets a truth from Tseng next has to ask who it is!" Reno proclaimed as he took a sizable gulp of his cocktail. "Your turn boss."

"Alright. Rude?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever seen Reno so... 'smitten'... before?"

"Not even a little. It's almost unbearable to watch."

"Hey! You cant ask each other questions about me! That's no fair" Reno exclaimed, his cheeks turning red. Elena giggled again.

"You didn't say that at the start, Reno. You wouldn't want to be cheating now, would you?"

"Geez, 'Lena, whose side are you on anyway? I feel victimised here!" The redhead groaned. Rude and Tseng simply looked at each other with a smile and took a drink of the strong cocktails Reno had insisted they try. Reno fired them both a glare, but it was a lot less threatening than he had intended since his cheeks were still flushed with colour.

"Moving on. Elena. Truth or dare?" Rude turned his head to the female Turk. Elena contemplated for a moment as Reno began handing out shot glasses again.

"Since it's you Rude, I'll go for dare."

"Aw c'mon! I have a good one!" Reno whined.

"Yeah, well I know Rude won't be as cruel as you!" Elena shot back. Reno looked at Rude with pleading eyes.

"Please make it a good one, Rude. No one ever lets me pick a dare for them."

"What did you have in mind?" Rude grinned uncharacteristically and leaned a bit closer to Reno. The redhead's grin widened to ridiculous proportions.

"Aw, hell yeah! What about this?" Reno leaned forward and whispered in Rude's ear. Elena slammed her hand on the table.

"Rude, that's not fair! Sir, isn't that cheating?" She appealed to the dark haired man. Tseng simply shook his head.

"Sorry Elena, but I don't believe it is." He chuckled softly. Elena groaned and hid her face behind her hands as Reno and Rude whispered to each other, mischievous grins on both their faces now.

"Don't fret, 'Lena. You'll like this."

"It's extremely childish, Reno." Rude, cast a sidelong glance at his partner, although a grin was firmly on his face.

"Hey, I never said it was sophisticated. Just funny. And he might not even go for it considering his last answer."

"What?" Elena spluttered and looked at Tseng before looking back at Reno, then looking at Rude pleadingly. "Oh gods, what is it?"

"He wants you to kiss Tseng." Rude answered simply.

"For one minute!" Reno chimed in. Elena's cheeks burned fiercely and Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"This has taken a slightly childish turn. Next you'll want to play spin the bottle."

"Hey, is that an option?" Reno's eyebrows raised at Tseng's comment. Rude burst out laughing again. Tseng knew better than to phrase anything like a suggestion when Reno was on a roll. However, the Wutaiian was clearly a bit inebriated. His features has softened considerably and his usual stoic mask had dropped. Even his eyes seemed a little warmer as he turned towards Elena who was doing her best to make herself as small as possible as she hid behind her hands again.

"Elena, if you're uncomfortable, you can simply finish your drink. You don't have to do anything remember." He reminded her gently. Elena peeked out from behind her fingers for a moment before dropping her hands into her lap and dropping her head with a sigh. Reno whined.

"Aww, c'mon! That's so boring. Don't take the easy way o-" Reno cut his sentence off abruptly as Elena suddenly grabbed Tseng's face and pulled it to hers, pressing her lips against his. Reno's mouth hung open in shock while Rude simply sipped at his drink. The redhead turned to his partner, unable to comprehend how he was so calm at this moment when such a scene was unfurling in front of them. He turned back to the entwined couple, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline as he saw Elena wrap her arms around Tseng's neck, clearly losing herself in what she was doing. But what Reno couldn't tear his eyes away from was the fact that Tseng had lifted a hand to gently stroke Elena's cheek as he deepened the kiss. Reno looked down at his drink before he turned to Rude. "Did I get spiked with some sorta hallucinogenic? Or is this actually happening?" Rude simply shrugged and continued to sip his Jack and coke.

By the time Tseng and Elena had broke apart, Reno was leaning back in his chair with a very questionable look on his face, almost like that of a parent who'd just caught their child doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. Elena snatched the shot glass in front of her and cleared her throat before she knocked it back. Tseng simply smiled as he relaxed back into his chair after sliding it over a bit closer to Elena, looking thoroughly nonplussed.

"So, uh... Someone wanna-"

"Elena is the person Tseng is dating." Rude cut off his partner to preempt his question. If Reno had been a cartoon, his jaw would have hit the floor.

"WHAT?! When did... How did... Why the fuck did no-one tell me?!"

"You didn't ask." Elena giggled slightly as Tseng extended an arm to rest along the back of her chair. She cast him a small glance and blushed when he smiled back at her. Reno pointed accusingly.

"That is bullshit! How would I know to even ask that question? I'd be pissed off if I wasn't drunk and extremely fuckin' relieved that you finally got the balls to do somethin' about this, 'Lena." Reno smirked before he picked up his shot glass as if to propose a toast. The other three also picked up a shot and they all clinked their glasses before they knocked them back.

"It's still new. We figured since our job is a little less dangerous than it used to be, dating someone when you're a Turk isn't quite the weakness it used to be. And after everything, after almost losing Tseng twice, I just..." Elena trailed off. Tseng leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, causing the barely faded blush to return full force. Reno laughed.

"Aw man. I would be ribbing you guys so hard right now if it wasn't so damned cute."

"See, I told you he's smitten." Rude said simply as he faced Tseng. The Wutaiian nodded.

"You're right. He might actually be in love. There's no way the old Reno would have passed up on the chance to wind up his colleagues regardless of how 'cute' it was." Tseng almost smirked slightly. Reno opened his mouth to retaliate, his ears burning, when Tifa appeared at the table to remove some of the empty glasses. Reno bit his lip and hoped to all the gods that she hadn't heard any of the conversation. She looked over at Tseng and Elena.

"Oh, you guys told him then?"

"You knew?! Are you fuckin' kiddin', you guys told Tifa and not me?" Reno whined, looking up at the brown eyes that were sparkling with amusement.

"No, they didn't tell me. I'm just not oblivious to my surroundings like you clearly are." Tifa jibbed. The other three Turks laughed.

"Oblivious to... okay, am I being Punk'd right now? Because damn." Reno looked around at his companions, his mouth still hanging open slightly with surprise. Tifa leaned forward and closed his mouth before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Elena and I hang out occasionally. She needs someone to have girl chat with since she's stuck with you three most of the time." Tifa giggled slightly. Now Rude and Tseng joined in looking at Tifa incredulously.

"Yeah. Karisa joins us too. Dating a Turk requires having someone to vent to." Elena laughed. Tseng turned his head to look at her.

"Do I have to remind you of your current career, Elena?" He raised an eyebrow. Elena simply laughed and leaned up to press her lips against his again, obviously happy that she could now do so in Reno's presence. Reno simply stared up at Tifa.

"So you girls all get together in secret to discuss us, huh?"

"Not in secret. I just didn't bring it up because I know what you'd say."

"What would I say?" Reno slipped a hand around her waist as the corner of his mouth lifted.

"You would wanna know exactly what we were discussing. And probably assume that we were having pillow fights or something."

"Well, I assume that now! What do you wear? Is it the red lace set I enjoy so much?" Reno pulled her a little closer, laughing as Tifa pushed his head away playfully.

"See? This is what I was talking about, Elena." Tifa grinned as she looked over at the blonde who nodded knowingly. Tifa took advantage of Reno throwing Elena an accusatory look to slip out of his arm and make off with the empty glasses.

"Now you know you gotta tell me what Tifa has been saying! Turks gotta stick together, yo!" Reno pointed a finger at the female Turk. Beside him, Rude seemed to nod slowly in agreement and even Tseng seemed to be on his side here. Elena held her hands up.

"Sorry, boys. What happens at girls night, stays at girls night."

"Poor choice of words, Elena." Tseng chuckled slightly as Reno's eyes lit up and his grin widened.

"Pillow fights and experimentation. I knew it."

"No, that's not what happens!" Elena whined, instantly becoming flustered. Reno nudged Rude and they both took a long drink of their cocktails. "You're such a pervert, Reno!"

"I am 100% okay with it. And now I have some awesome mental images going on." Reno teased, biting his knuckles as he tilted his head back and shutting his eyes. "Oh, man! If you guys could see what I'm seein' right now! This is some hot stu-HEY!" Reno yelped as he suddenly found himself in a headlock. Elena was messing up his hair as he scrambled to free himself. The other two Turks just laughed, making no move to aid the redhead.

"Elena, please stop messing Reno up any more than he usually is." Tseng chuckled slightly as he drained the last of his drink.

"Yeah, 'Lena. Touchin' me ain't stoppin' the images in my-ow!" Reno burst out laughing and clung to his arm as the petite blonde punched him before she strode back to her seat. He rubbed the tender area and grinned. "Damn. I forget you've got a mean arm on ya. You've been sparrin' with Rude, haven't you?"

"Three times a week." Elena answered innocently as she picked up her drink.

"Suppose you need a strong arm for heftin' that pillow about." Reno managed to get out, laughing hysterically before Elena dived at him again.

* * *

"This stuff is fuckin' strong, man." Reno slurred as he slammed the tall and now empty glass back on the table. Rude's head was slumped on top of his arms which were folded on the table. The bald Turk nodded slightly. It was closing time, and the bar had cleared out. Tseng and Elena had left the two partners to their own devices a couple of hours previously. Elena had been bright red as Reno shouted lewd suggestions after them, taking great delight in the fact that he now knew they were both getting some, even better that it was from each other. Reno leaned his elbow on the table and propped his head up with his hand. "Still don' know why no-one would play strip poker."

"What is it with you and getting your friends naked." Rude mumbled as he turned his head to look at the redhead, his sunglasses slightly askew. Reno plucked them off his face and put them on.

"It's just fun. Besides, we've all been on missions together so I've seen everyone almost naked anyway. So I dunno what the big deal is." Reno shrugged as he looked around the bar, squinting slightly. "Rude, I will never understand how you can see a fuckin' thing with these on."

"Practice." The bald Turk buried his face again, willing the room to stop spinning. Reno reached out to spin an empty shot glass on the table, almost knocking it onto the floor as the bell on the door dinged loudly. He cast a sideways glance at the figure who entered and grinned as he nudged Rude so hard the bald man snorted, clearly being awoken from a drunken slumber.

"Hey Rude, your ride home is here. Hey Karisa!" Reno called loudly as Rude attempted to blink the blurriness away from his eyes. He turned to see his girlfriend talking to Tifa, both of the girls looking over at their table and shaking their heads slightly.

"Aw, fuck. I told her I was only coming out for a few." Rude groaned as he realised what time it was. He'd let Reno drag him to the bar at 7pm. It was now 1am. "I'm so sorry." He part slurred, part whined as the girls approached their table. Karisa's blue eyes sparkled slightly as she put a hand on her hip.

"I knew having this redhead back would lead you astray." The girl laughed, her soft voice full of mirth despite the fact that Rude was acting as if he was being scolded. Tifa crossed her arms across her chest as Reno pointed a finger in Karisa's general direction.

"One redhead in his life wasn't enough. He needs me, man!" Reno flung his arms around his partner, almost causing the two of them to crash onto the floor. Karisa shook her head again, her sleek copper bob flowing from side to side as she did.

"I guess so, I don't mind sharing him with you though, Reno, but you gotta promise not to try and break him." The girl giggled as she took Rude's hand and helped him unsteadily to his feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she slipped her arm around his waist before she grabbed his suit jacket which had been tossed over the back of his chair. Reno leaned back and attempted rest his elbow on the table, almost missing and ending up in a heap.

"I didn't force him to drink." The redhead slurred as he held onto the back of his chair as if it was the only thing in the room not moving. Tifa laughed.

"You're very persuasive though, aren't you?" She smiled as she rested her hand on Reno's head, playing with some loose strands of hair. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing slightly.

"Mmm. Wonder what I can convince you to do tonight." He grinned lazily and Tifa rolled her eyes.

"The only convincing happening tonight will be me convincing you to drink a glass of water and take some paracetamol before you fall asleep." She continued to run her fingers through his hair as she turned to Karisa and Rude. "You'll manage getting him home okay yourself?" she asked. It was more a pleasantry than anything else. Rude had met Karisa when she was fending off a monster attack, and the girl had needed zero help from the Turk having trained in martial arts all of her life. It was part of what had attracting him to her, and also part of why Tifa felt a kinship with the young woman. Karisa smiled brightly.

"I'll manage. See you Sunday night?"

"Yeah, your place this time?"

"Yep. It's gonna be margaritas again. You've been warned." Karisa grinned as she led Rude out of the door. The bald Turk flung a wave over his shoulder as he left. Tifa laughed and looked down at her redhead who was sitting with his arms crossed on the back of the chair, his head resting on his forearms as he looked up at her with a lop-sided smile.

"Sunday?" He asked sleepily, still leaning his head against Tifa's hand as she tucked wayward strands of hair behind his ear. It was a pointless exercise, they simply fell forward again when she moved her fingers but the motion was calming. Reno seemed to enjoy it too.

"Girls night. No pillow fights." Tifa added as Reno's grin widened. "I'm going to assume you'd like to stay here tonight."

"Fuck yeah. If I'm waking up with a Sambuca hangover, I'm gonna need some sort of comfort." Reno yawned, whining slightly as Tifa moved away from him and took her hand with her. She laughed as she went to lock the door before heading back to Reno who had shakily gotten to his feet. "Whoa, you cleaned up already?"

"Yeah. Just have your table to clear then I'm done. You want me to take you upstairs first?"

"Nope, I got this. I have a lotta practice." Reno waved her off as he staggered towards the back of the bar where the stairs led up to Tifa's apartment. She shook her head with a smile as she watched him go before she finished cleaning up the bar.

Twenty minutes later when she finally made it upstairs, she fully expected to find Reno passed out in the hallway, but instead she found him in bed with a glass of water half drunk on the small bedside cabinet next to him. His eyes opened as she walked in and he grinned at her before tossing the covers back and patting the space beside him. Tifa laughed as held up a finger.

"I'll be right with you." She told him as she left to go to the bathroom, brush her teeth and remove her makeup. She tied her hair back in a thick braid, noting how long it was getting again. Tifa disrobed apart from her panties and pulled on the long black t-shirt she had claimed of Reno's to sleep in and padded back to the bedroom. Reno was sprawled on the bed on his stomach, breathing softly as he dozed. She smiled and put out the lights before climbing into bed beside him. She felt his arm instantly snake around his waist as he moved to curl up against her side. Noting that he was totally naked, Tifa slipped an arm under his head and sighed softly as he nuzzled his head against the side of her neck, his hand slipping under her t-shirt to rest on her waist. She kissed him softly on the forehead as she started to gently run her fingers through his hair again. Reno hummed softly.

"Tab. Settle it in the morning." He mumbled softly, his breath tickling her neck. Tifa nodded slightly.

"You're not gonna like it. You bought a lot of shots."

"I drank a lot of them, too." He chuckled softly as he yawned. He was struggling to stay awake with Tifa stroking his head like that.

"You did. You guys got pretty loud although you were better behaved than I thought you would be."

"Aw. Sorry. You hear everything, huh?" He yawned again, sure he'd be fast asleep before long.

"Some of it when I wasn't too busy. Like the bit about you being smitten."

That woke him up. He made to pull back slightly but Tifa turned her head and kissed him softly. He could feel her smiling slightly which settled his panic a little as he reciprocated the kiss. It was almost a lazy kiss, slow but sensual, and Reno felt a stirring between his legs. He groaned slightly as she pulled away and he licked his lips.

"No. No stopping. More kissing" He mumbled softly as he leaned up to brush his lips against hers. Tifa laughed softly and touched his cheek with her free hand. She didn't often get to enjoy Reno being vulnerable like this, especially when he was allowing her to cradle him in her arms like he would usually do for her.

"Go to sleep, Reno. More kissing in the morning."

"Okay. But no more smitten talk." He yawned as he settled back down into her arms, his nose burying against her neck. Tifa felt goosebumps rise on her skin and she smiled.

"Alright. No more smitten talk." She said softly as she felt him relax, his breathing becoming more even. She rested her head against his, unable to keep the smile off her face as she added.

"But I'm pretty smitten with you too.

* * *

AN : I LOVE the Turks. Ugh, I swear the remake better have more Turk action in it. They should have another spin off game, or Before Crisis should be remade too. Just me?

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot. I may even do another about the girls night haha! And I swear I'm not an alcoholic, I just like writing funny stories that start with Reno forcing everyone to party with him xD

The pairings in this follow my other fics but you don't need to have read them to enjoy these :)


	2. Ch2 - Girls Nights

_Disclaimer : I do not own FFVII, Crisis Core, Advent Children, or any of the characters that you recognise. As much as I love these guys, they belong to those other guys._

 **Review replies**

starrienight : I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm very like Reno in that I'm the one at parties suggesting general debauchery xD My friend often blame me for their hangovers. Not even sorry! Haha

* * *

 _Girls Night  
_

"Alright, who needs a refiiiill?" Karisa sang as she returned from the open plan kitchen area with a pitcher in each hand. Tifa and Elena both clapped their hands as she brought the pitchers over and placed them down on the small table in the middle of the living room. The copper haired girl settled herself on the couch next to Elena. Tifa leaned forward in the little single loveseat she was curled up on and filled her glass with the frozen margarita that Karisa had made.

"Karisa, these are so good! I can't stop drinking them. I'm going to end up drunk at this rate." Tifa laughed as she sat back in the seat, crading her glass in her hands. Elena nodded as she filled her own glass.

"They are. I'm almost grateful for the brain freeze so I can't drink them too quickly." The blonde added as she sipped her drink. The other two girls nodded in unison.

"Now that we have our refreshments, let's get down to business! Elena." Tifa grinned slightly as she cast a sidelong glance at the petite Turk, who lifted her shoulders as she attempted to hide. "How are things with Tseng?"

"They're... they're good." Elena squeaked, hiding behind her drink as her cheeks flushed with colour. Karisa leaned over and nudged her playfully.

"Good as in...?"

"Good as in good. It's a little overwhelming. I wanted to be with him for so long and now I have him and it's everything I wanted it to be and more. I feel like a stupid giddy little girl every time he kisses me or touches me."

"That's no bad thing!"

"It makes me feel inexperienced, like he's silently judging me."

"I doubt Tseng is judging you for anything. He's known you for so long now, he knows who you are as a person. You're being far too hard on yourself, Elena." Karisa said as she placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. Tifa leaned forward slightly, her elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, Elena. He's probably as nervous as you are. Taking the step from colleagues to lovers probably scares the shit out of him too." She offered. Elena looked over at the brunette.

"Do you think so? He never really seems scared of anything but I suppose it's just the way he is."

"Reno reckons Tseng is just good at keeping a straight face when really inside he's screaming for help sometimes. Reno acted out the screaming and flailing of course, I'll leave it your imagination." Tifa laughed. Elena giggled slightly.

"Maybe. It doesn't feel wrong though. Kissing him is like... ugh, is it weird to say dreamy?"

"It's a little weird." Karisa nudged Elena and the three girls laughed.

"Well, I can't think of any other word! I just feel like putty in his hands. He's probably used to strong women and I'm just flailing around muttering nonsense." Elena cringed slightly as she took a drink.

"You are a strong woman! You're just in love and excited. I don't think he's expecting you to take control and throw him around the bedroom or anything. Well, maybe not the first time." Tifa laughed.

"Well, no, although I didn't just lie back and do noth-" Elena caught herself but the words were already out. Tifa and Karisa looked at each other before they looked at Elena who now resembled a tomato with a blonde bob. Both girls made the appropriate 'oooooooo!' noises and Elena picked up a cushion and covered her face.

"Elena! You bad girl, you didn't tell us you guys had slept together already!"

"Urm, yeah. First time was after that night the other week in the bar when-"

"Wait, FIRST time?"

"Oh, gods!"

"Elena!" Tifa and Karisa laughed as Elena screamed into the cushion.

"If you guys keep embarrassing me, I'm leaving!" Elena whined, although they all knew she had no intention of such a thing. All the girls were having a sleepover at Karisa's house since Reno and Rude were out on a mission and Tseng was helping Rufus with some press conferences. Barret was in town and staying with the kids, so Tifa had decided a little girly night would be a nice treat. She had picked up Elena and given her a ride over and now both of them had been drinking so no-one was driving anywhere.

"Sorry, Elena. We'll change the subject, but don't think for a moment we aren't coming back to this later when you've relaxed a little." Tifa smirked slightly as she held up her glass. Elena rolled her eyes although she was smiling, and they all drained their glasses. Tifa stood up to fill them all from one of the pitchers. "So Karisa. How long have you and Rude been together now?"

"Eight months, I think. Around that anyway. It's just flown by." Karisa beamed, lifting her glass as Tifa finished filling it. "He's so sweet. I so glad he ran into me that day."

"Yeah, literally." Elena snorted slightly as she took a drink. "I can't believe he actually fell on top of you. That sounds more like something Reno would do, clumsy so and so that he is."

"I know. I got the fright of my life! I thought another Kalm Fang had joined the fray and I punched him right in the face." Elena burst out laughing as Karisa blushed.

"He can take it. I've thrown some of my best punches at Rude and he's stayed standing. It's actually a little annoying." Tifa mused as she sipped her margarita.

"He's basically solid muscle. Hitting him usually hurts me more than it hurts me." Elena chipped in. Karisa sighed softly.

"Yeah he is. And I am not complaining, let me tell you." Karisa wiggled her eyebrows slightly and the two other girls laughed.

"You keep talking like that and we're gonna start asking for pictures soon!" Tifa laughed. Karisa grinned widely and jumped off the couch, running to the kitchen area. Tifa's mouth fell open. "Oh gods, you haven't."

"I have!" Karisa squealed as she jumped back onto the couch, phone in hand. Elena groaned.

"Oh gods, c'mon guys. I have to work with Rude!"

"It's fine! You're only having a look. Nothing too bad, I promise. Just topless. Aha! Here it is." Karisa held her phone at arm's length and Tifa climbed onto the arm of the couch and leaned right over so she could see. She whistled.

"Well. I knew Rude was strong, but I had no idea he was shredded." Tifa gave Karisa a nudge as the girl beamed proudly. elena was looking at he photo through gaps in her fingers.

"Aw man, sparring is gonna be a nightmare on Monday." She grumbled. Tifa and Karisa laughed.

"Hey, it's tasteful! You can't see any of the really good stuff. He would have killed me."

"See, that's where we differ. Reno's the one who takes inappropriate photos on my phone and leaves them for me to find unexpectedly! I swear, I was trying to show Barret a photo of Marlene doing cartwheels and he nearly saw something he really didn't want to see!" Tifa put her hand on her cheek as she blushed. This time, it was Elena and Karisa who were laughing.

"I have never met anyone so comfortable with being naked in the company of others. I've seen more of Reno than I ever wanted to." Elena cringed slightly. Tifa batted her with a cushion. "Hey! He's like my idiot older brother, not my boyfriend. He's all yours there."

"Well... actually..."

"Oh come on, are you guys still avoiding labels like the plague? It's been a month now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I just don't want to scare him off." Tifa mumbled as she took a long drink. Elena snorted.

"You're hardly going to scare him off. Pretty sure Tseng credits you with being the reason he actually came back to Edge. He's completely smitten with you. Please tell me you know this?"

"I know he cares about me. And I know he's not sleeping with anyone else. I dunno, I just don't want to jinx anything."

"Pfft. Fine. But trust me when I say I've never seen Reno so ga-ga over a girl before. He's an idiot if he isn't telling you how much you mean to him." Elena glanced over at Tifa who had gone bright red. She grinned slightly. "Karisa, you and Rude are official, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much have been since the start, but he's still private about it. You know how he is, likes to keep his emotions behind closed doors."

"You're one to talk anyway, Elena. You're dating the man with the best poker face I've ever seen!" Tifa chipped in. Elena tossed a cushion at her.

"So we're all dating idiots who don't like talking about their feelings. Brilliant." Elena grinned and the other two girls burst out laughing again.

"I'll drink to that."

"Me too!"

* * *

"I'm not exaggerating."

"You must be. That's ridiculous."

"Are you sure it doesn't just feel bigger in the dark?"

"I'll get the photo out if you don't believe me."

"Ew, don't!"

"I wanna see it."

"Alright, but just remember. Bigger than this." Tifa grinned as she fished her phone out of the pocket of her sweatpants, holding up the beer bottle in her hand for size comparison.

"Are you sure he isn't going to go nuts if he finds out you showed me?" Karisa giggled behind her hand.

"Karisa, he would 100% drop trou and show you in person if you said please." Elena added. Tifa laughed wickedly and nodded in agreement. Karisa giggled again and took a drink of her beer. Most of the margarita ingredients had long since ran out and the girls had resorted to drinking the beer Tifa had brought and the remainder of the tequila. The bottle had been full at the beginning of the night but was now two thirds empty. Elena picked the bottle up as Tifa squealed triumphantly and brandished her phone in Karisa's direction. The copper haired girl spat beer out into her lap.

"Oh my gods! That's ridiculous. How do you...? Is that a piercing?!"

"Reno's a big fan of foreplay. And yes it is." Tifa grinned. Karisa practically cackled and Elena simply took a swig out of the tequila bottle before handing it to the other girls.

"At least now I know why he's so cocky. I always thought he was all talk."

"He backs it up well." Tifa popped her phone back into her pocket and drained her beer. She got up off the couch and headed to the fridge. "Who needs another?"

"Me please." Karisa called through as she noticed Elena draining the last of her beer. "One for Elena too."

"I never usually enjoy beer, but this is really nice." Elena said with a small hiccup. Tifa laughed as she handed the girls their drinks and sat back down on the love seat.

"It grows on you. Sometimes cocktails get a bit sickly and I need something to balance it out. Too much sugar makes me feel ill." Tifa explained. The other girls nodded in agreement as they all clinked their bottles together before they drank.

"I feel we should play a drinking game."

"Oh gods, I didn't know you were channeling your inner Reno tonight."

"It was just a suggestion."

"No, this could be fun! Let's play Never Have I Ever." Karisa clapped her hands and bounced slightly on the couch. Tifa rolled her eyes a little with a smile and turned herself on the chair so she was facing the other two girls.

"Alright. Who goes first?"

"Elena, since she suggested a game."

"Aw gods, I have to think of something I've never done? This isn't exactly going to be difficult."

"Yeah, but we have to drink if we have done it, so it'll be fun!"

"Alright. I'll start off easy. I've never slept with a redhead before." Elena grinned. Tifa groaned and took a drink. Karisa shrugged.

"I seem to have a thing for brunettes." She explained with a smiled. "Okay, I'll go. I've never slept with anyone with a genital piercing." Karisa grinned and looked at Tifa. The brunette took a drink.

"I get the feeling you guys are ganging up on me because I didn't want to play. Okay, fine. I've never slept with a Wutaiian before." She smirked. Elena threw her a mock glare and took a drink. This time, Karisa drank too. "Oooo, when?"

"About five years ago. I was living in Kalm and he was travelling. He was insanely hot. That was a good week." Karisa stared off into space dreamily for a moment. Elena laughed.

"There is something about an exotic man." The blonde agreed with a smile. "My turn. Um, I've never worn any... 'Costumes' in bed." Elena cringed a little, her cheeks turning pink. Tifa widened her eyes as she took a big drink.

"Never? Not even special lingerie?" Karisa asked as she also took a drink. Elena ducked her head a little.

"I've only ever slept with two guys. The first first was a little plain and just like one position. And well, I don't know if Tseng would go for stuff like that."

"Oh Elena, there's not a man alive who doesn't love his woman dressed up sexily for him. You don't have to go all out but even some nice matching underwear and some suspenders and stockings. It's not too over the top but he'd love it." Tifa assured her with a grin. Karisa laughed slightly.

"Oh yeah. And it's kinda a turn on to see your guy just stare at you with that look in his eye!"

"You reckon I should?"

"Oh hell yeah! Only if you want to obviously. We can go lingerie shopping next weekend. I could be doing with a new set or two myself." Tifa smiled. Karisa nodded in agreement and Elena smiled shyly.

"Thanks girls. I don't even know where to start. I'd love to make Tseng speechless." Elena giggled. Tifa gave her a wink.

"When we're finished with you, his eyes are gonna pop out of his head."

"And then you have to tell us all about it." Karisa grinned in agreement. "Okay. Urm. I've never kissed a girl. Ooo, Tifa!" Karisa clapped her hands and giggled as Tifa took a drink, her cheeks flushed. Elena stared at her open mouthed.

"It's not that big a deal."

"Who was it?" Elena leaned forward in her seat, grinning widely. "Someone we know?"

"Aeris."

"Oh gods, really?!" Elena slapped her hand over her mouth and Tifa blushed harder. Karisa didn't know who Aeris was but she was just as eager to find out what had happened.

"It was when we were in Costa del Sol. We stayed there for a couple of days to relax a little. Me and Aeris had been drinking on the beach all day and we were also sharing a room. After day in the sun and the sea, we went back to the room early to have a nap before we met the others for food. We had been talking and laughing all day and I made a comment about how it had felt like years since I'd been kissed. She just kinda grabbed me and... Yeah." Tifa finished, squirming slightly. Karisa sat back against the couch and fanned her face with her hand.

"Tifa, that's kinda hot."

"Yeah, Teef. I didn't know Aeris had it in her." Elena grinned a little as she took a drink. "Can you imagine if Cloud had walked in? He would have had a heart attack right there." She added. Tifa burst out laughing, her embarrassment fading.

"Oh gods, he would have. I really miss her sometimes." Tifa sighed softly, a small smile on her face. "She would have loved nights like these."

"I wish I had the chance to meet her. She sounds like fun."

"Are you angling for a girl on girl kiss there, Karisa?" Elena teased. Karisa laughed and raised a hand to her cheek.

"Gods, don't make me blush! I'm just curious. It must feel so different from kissing a guy. They can be so rough sometimes."

"Not Tseng. His lips are so soft." Elena sighed softly. "I'm sure Tifa will oblige you though." She added with a grin. Tifa laughed.

"And make Reno's head explode? That's almost tempting." The three girls all laughed as they imagined the redhead's reaction to Tifa kissing Karisa.

* * *

"The tequila is gone."

"What? Noooooo..." Elena whined softly as she lay reclined across Tifa's lap, her legs dangling over the armrest of the chair and her head resting against the other. The brunette laughed softly as she looked down at the female Turk.

"Elena, need I remind you that you almost threw up and whined that you needed to be held until the room stopped spinning?" Tifa shook her head slightly as she gently stroked Elena's forehead. The petite blonde had made a pretty serious dent in the tequila bottle on her own and had fallen on top of Tifa on her way back from the bathroom (where she swears she didn't throw up) and had promptly made herself comfortable. Karisa lay along the couch, staring into the neck of the tequila bottle with one eye closed.

"It's definitely gone. All gone. None left." She pouted before cradling the bottle as if it were a baby. "You were so good to us, tequila. We'll miss you."

"We have beer still though, right?" Elena looked up at Tifa, looking like a child who was worried there was no dessert left. Tifa grinned a little.

"Like you two need any more alcohol! You're both wasted."

"Just 'cause we don't work in a bar and have practice." Elena sniffed, crossing her arms and turning her head away as if she was huffing at Tifa, although she made no move to stop the brunette's hands as they started to gently braid a small section of her hair.

"It could also be the fact that you guys pretty much slammed the last of the tequila between you. I think I had one mouthful."

"Oh no, Tifa! I'm sorry!" Karisa sat bolt upright, the empty bottle falling to the floor. "I can't believe we didn't share it with you. You must be sooo mad."

"I am most definitely not mad, Karisa, don't worry." Tifa laughed softly. Elena had closed her eyes and was kicking her feet slightly as Tifa played with her hair.

"What colour of lingerie should I buy?" Elena suddenly spoke up, opening her eyes and looking over at Karisa who was now lying on her stomach with her head on the armrest of the couch, looking at the other two girls. Karisa shrugged slightly and Elena turned to look up at Tifa. "What do you think, Teef?"

"Hmm. Maybe a light blue? Or there's always the classic black or red. What do you think Tseng will like?"

"I dunno. I had black lace on the first night and he seemed to like that." The blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully, her earlier embarrassment now swept away by a tequila-flavoured wave. "I mean, he pulled it off quick enough. Almost couldn't find it the next morning." Elena giggled slightly, her hand over the mouth. Karisa grinned widely.

"That good, huh? He must have really wanted you if your underwear went flying around the room."

"I blamed the alcohol for making him a little out of sorts. But he was still very passionate the next morning." A small blush had crept up onto Elena's cheeks but she was still talking happily. "He was very... attentive."

"That seems to be a running thing with male Turks. I wonder if it was part of the training." Karisa chuckled slightly. Tifa burst out laughing.

"That would be an interesting training exercise. I can imagine Reno wanting to talk techniques whilst Tseng and Rude just shake their heads at him." Tifa grinned as the other two girls laughed.

"He would definitely be the one wanting to trade notes. No shame, that one!" Elena rolled her eyes slightly. Karisa leaned up off the armrest slightly.

"I wonder if they do though. 'Cause we do, y'know. Do you think they share stuff like that with each other?"

"Reno probably does." Tifa snorted slightly, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I probably have no secrets from Rude thanks to him."

"Actually, Reno hasn't done his usual boasting when it comes to you. I used to walk in on him telling Rude his 'war stories', as he calls them, but I've never heard him talking about you. All my knowledge about your sex life comes from you." Elena grinned up at the brunette. Tifa's cheeks were bright red now.

"He doesn't talk about us? I wonder why. Is he embarrassed?" Tifa cringed slightly. Elena shook her head vigorously, instantly regretting it as the room began to spin again.

"He's not embarrassed. I know whenever he's stayed at yours because he has that ridiculous smirk plastered on his face all day, and if anyone asks why he's so happy he just winks as us." Elena laughed and shook her head again, a lot slower this time. "He doesn't hide that he's had an eventful evening, he just doesn't delve into details. I think he wants to keep what you have special." The blonde finished with a yawn. Tifa attempted to look away to hide her blush and the small smile that had crept onto her face but Karisa just grinned wider and leaned over the armrest towards her.

"Ooooo, Tifa's bluuuushiiiing!" She squealed, pointing at Tifa as Elena grinned widely. "You guys are SO in love it's ridiculous!"

"Ahh, not the L Word just yet!" Tifa hid her hands behind her face, although she was laughing. Elena reached up and grabbed her wrists.

"Don't hide, Tifa! You don't have to be embarrassed in front of us!"

"Yeah, Tifa! Just admit you loooovve him!"

"You guys suck!" Tifa laughed as she grabbed a cushion and playfully whacked Elena with it. The blonde Turk was holding her stomach, laughing loudly. Karisa leaned forward even more and made kissy faces at Tifa and was promptly met with a cushion to the face.

"Hey!" Karisa grinned as she scrambled to her feet and proceeded to squeeze Tifa's cheeks. "No need to resort to violence just because you don't want to admit that you loooooove him!"

"Ugh, you're like a 5 year old!" Tifa wailed as she tried to pull away from Karisa, failing miserably since Elena was still sprawled across her, her body shaking with silent laughter now. That was the scene that was unfolding and was met with a raised eyebrow when the door opened. All three girls froze and turned to look at the tall Wutaiian man that stood at the door, his hand still on the doorknob.

"When you girls said you were having a sleepover and Reno started making lewd comments, I thought he was kidding." A small smile tugged at the man's lips. Tifa and Karisa looked down at Elena who had a ridiculously large grin on her face.

"Tseng! You're here! Urm, he texted me to say he'd got off work early and, well... um... You guys don't hate me, right?" Elena looked up at the other two girls pleadingly. Tifa laughed softly and shook her head.

"Of course not, Elena."

"Yeah, this is actually perfect, because Rude let me know that they finished their mission early too." Karisa grinned widely. Tifa stared at the copper haired girl, blinking a few times.

"He did? Reno didn't message me."

"That's 'cause I wanted to surprise you, babe." A familiar voice drawled from behind Tseng. Tifa's head whirled around to see that all three of the male Turks now stood in the door way. Reno gave her a grin and a wave, his eyes sparkling. "But it's me who's surprised here. 'Lena, you look pretty comfy there."

"Heyyy Reno!" Elena giggled slightly, even as she slowly slid off Tifa's lap onto the floor. Karisa had picked herself up too and was making her way over to Rude. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck before planting a kiss on his lips. The usually stoic bald Turk blushed furiously, causing Reno to burst out laughing. Tseng simply shook his head with a smile and headed over to where Elena was lying on the floor on her back, still giggling somewhat uncontrollably.

"Would you like a hand, Elena?" Tseng raised an eyebrow as he stood over the blonde, his head tilted to the side almost comically. She nodded slightly and squealed as Tseng dropped to a knee and scooped her up in his arms. He looked down at the giggling blonde in his arms before glancing over to Tifa, who was watching him with a smile. "How much did you ladies drink?"

"Urm. Well that tequila bottle was full. And some beer. I lost count." Tifa attempted to count on her fingers but gave up when she ran out of fingers. Reno, who was leaning against the wall at the door, simply laughed.

"And yet you seem still reasonably with it compared to Ms Giggles and Captain Horny. That's my girl." He grinned widely and gave her a wink. Tifa flushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a small smile.

"I guess dating you has it's advantages." She replied. Reno simply laughed again as he pushed off the wall and strode over to the small love seat before perching on the arm rest and looking up at the Turk leader.

"So, boss. What's the plan?"

"Well, I doubt I'll be able to carry Elena the full way back to her apartment. Karisa, do you have a spare room?" Tseng looked over at the still embraced couple by the door. Rude's embarrassment had clearly been overruled by Karisa's rather enthusiastic welcome. Tseng blinked a few times and sighed, turning back to Tifa as Elena snaked her arms around his neck. Tifa laughed and pointed towards the small hallway.

"Karisa has a spare bed set up since we were staying tonight no don't mind you guys taking it. The couch pulls out anyway and I know where the spare bedding is." She smiled. Tseng gave Tifa a small nod of thanks and headed off in the direction of the spare room, Elena whispering not-so-subtly in his ear about alone time. Reno stretched his arms up and pretended to yawn as he let himself slip back on the armrest until he was laid across Tifa's lap. He grinned up at her and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So. Had a good night, babe?" Reno let his eyes close halfway as Tifa started to play with his hair, his hands folded on his stomach. Tifa nodded as she gently stroked the stray locks of crimson that surrounded Reno's face.

"Even better now that we got a surprise visit from you guys. I think it was almost bedtime anyway, Elena made a sizeable dent in that tequila bottle. And Karisa..." Tifa trailed off as she watched the copper haired girl lead Rude past them by the hand. Rude's cheeks were pink again as he threw a shrug at Reno who simply laughed and winked at his partner.

"Yeah. You girls and booze, I swear it turns you into sex-mad animals!" Reno laughed again as Tifa playfully hit his leg. "That was not a complaint by the way, lemme make that clear right now." He pointed up at Tifa, his teeth flashing as he grinned at her.

"Uh huh. Sure. I just hope the walls in here have decent soundproofing." Tifa grumbled slightly, glancing at the hallway. Reno folded his arms behind his head and looked up at her.

"Ya know I have no problem distractin' you so ya don't notice any noi-hey!" Reno yelped as he was unceremoniously dumped off Tifa's lap as she stood up. She couldn't help but laugh as he mock glared up at her. Her laugh was cut short as Reno leaned up quickly to grab the backs of her knees, causing her to fall into his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him as a lazy smile spread across his face.

"Real smooth, Red."

"Thanks. I certainly thought so." Reno purred as he leaned up to kiss her. She made a small noise as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently but firmly against him. As he deepened the kiss, he made a small hum of satisfaction, his tongue dancing across hers and the taste of tequila and lime filling his senses. Tifa pressed herself against him and Reno's hand slid down over her ass. She pulled back slightly and drew his bottom lip between her teeth, earning a small groan from him. She opened her eyes slightly as she let him go and saw him looking up at her, a very familiar look dancing in his aquamarine eyes.

"Here in the livingroom? You can't be serious." Tifa mumbled against his lips as he placed a soft kiss at either corner of her mouth. He slid one of his hands along her arm to take hold of the long slender fingers that rested on his shoulders, before bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"Teef, there is not a place on this Planet where I don't want you naked." He grinned against her fingers as he placed a kiss on each knuckle. "And I've been away a few days. Almost forgot how good you taste." Tifa blushed slightly although a small smile spread across her lips.

"You're such a pervert." She giggled softly as he put her hand back on his shoulder before he let his now free hand trail up her thigh to her hip, squeezing her gently. The hand that he been resting on her behind slid up and under her tshirt, his fingers grazing her skin and instantly causing her skin to prickle in a good way. His grin widened as he felt her start to melt against him

"I ain't even fuckin' sorry. Now c'mere, I missed you." He breathed against her lips, barely finishing his sentence before he kissed her. Any of the small resistance she'd felt dissolved as he rolled so that she was beneath him on the floor, his lips devouring hers.

 _Sorry, Karisa._

* * *

"Oh gods. Why." Tifa groaned as her eyes cracked open slowly. She was lying in a very poorly made pull out sofa bed, blankets askew. As soon as she spoke she felt the familiar comfort of long arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled back against Reno's chest. She sighed softly and let her eyes close again as he trailed kisses along her shoulder. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You know me. Light sleeper. Feeling rough, Lockhart?" She could feel him grin against her skin and she shook her head gently against the cushion.

"No, no major hangover. Just a deep sense of shame that I had sex all over my friend's living room. No biggie." She groaned. Reno let out a bark of laughter and shifted them both so she was facing him, her hands tucked up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No shame here. Hell, I'd do it again right now." He purred, tracing small circles on the bare skin of her waist beneath the tshirt she had insisted on putting back on before they had fallen asleep. Tifa squirmed slightly.

"You're insatiable, Red. Aren't you exhausted from your mission?" She scolded, though Reno could hear laughter in her voice. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Totally knackered. But I always find a little extra stamina for you, Lockhart." He teased. Tifa laughed and shifted up to press her lips against his. She felt Reno press himself against her and her eyes widened in shock when she felt a familiar hardness against her leg.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, it's mornin'. I can't help it." Reno grinned. "Feel free to do something about it, though."

"I don't even want to know." An amused voice cut in. Tifa squeaked slightly as she sat up to see Rude and Karisa appear in the doorway. Karisa looked tired but happy as she shuffled into the kitchen to switch on the coffee machine. Reno rolled onto his back, his arms folded behind his head.

"Perfect timin' as always, partner." He grinned as Tifa hid her face behind her hands, her face flushing furiously. Rude snorted.

"Karisa figured it would be safe to come out by now. I wasn't so sure."

"Ten minutes later and it wouldn't have been."

"Reno!" Tifa squeaked again as she fell back and pulled the blankets over her head. She heard Karisa laugh and then groan from the kitchen

"Ow. No laughing. Head pounding. Coffee necessary." Her slightly scratchy voice grumbled. Tifa pulled the covers back down and nodded.

"Yes. Coffee." She reached over to grab her sweatpants and wriggled them on under the covers before climbing out of bed and joining the copper haired girl and the bald Turk in the kitchen area. Tifa slid into one of the tall stools at the small breakfast bar and folded her arms on the table, resting her chin on top of her forearms. "How did you guys sleep? Wait. No. Don't even." Tifa groaned as she corrected herself. Rude blushed slightly and cleared his throat before pulling out four mugs. Karisa giggled softly and threw Tifa a wink as Reno joined them, clad only in his boxers. Tifa noted with some relief that his morning 'problem' had rectified itself.

"Thank fuck we're off today. I'm goin' home and goin' straight back to bed." Reno scratched his stomach absentmindedly as he yawned widely, pulling himself onto the stool next to Tifa. Rude and Karisa poured out four coffees and the foursome sipped silently at their mugs for a few moments before Karisa piped up.

"Are Elena and Tseng awake yet?"

"Tseng will definitely be awake. Elena, usually yes but right now who knows." Rude shrugged. Reno snorted slightly.

"That little minx has probably kept him up all night." He grinned, his long fingers wrapping around the steaming mug as he yawned again. Rude went to open his mouth when they heard a sound from the hallway. Tseng appeared, looking casual but far from disheveled in his suit trousers and shirt, although he was barefoot and tieless. He nodded thanks to Rude as the bald Turk handed him a fresh mug of coffee.

"Reno, you're surely in no place to make comment on anyone keeping anyone up." He said evenly as he sipped his drink. Tifa dropped her head into her hand as her cheeks filled with colour yet again. Reno shrugged nonchalantly, unaffected.

"What can I say. Tifa just can't keep her hands off me."

"Reno!"

"Oh gods, no loud noises." A slightly shaky voice called from the hallway moments before a very pale Elena appeared, looking the exact opposite of Tseng. Her short blonde hair stuck out at almost gravity defying angles and her pyjama vest top was half tucked into her pyjama bottoms which sat almost haphazardly on her hips. Rude seemingly pulled another mug of coffee from nowhere and laid it on the breakfast bar as Elena slid into the empty stool and promptly hid her head in her arms. Tseng gave her a small sympathetic smile as he leaned back against the work top beside Rude. Karisa walked over to Elena and gently stroked the blonde girl's head.

"Awww, Elena. Is tequila not your friend anymore?"

"Don't even say the name. I can't promise I won't throw up right here." A muffled voice sounded out from within Elena's folded arms. Reno propped his head up with one of his hands and grinned.

"You're such a lightweight, 'Lena. You'd think after all these years of drinkin' wth me and Rude you'd be pro by now."

"I'm never drinking again." Elena wailed as she extended one arm to grip tightly onto her coffee mug. A small chorus of laughter sounded out in the kitchen.

"If I had 10 Gil for every time I've heard that, I'd be rich thanks to Reno alone." Tseng chuckled as he moved beside Elena, rubbing her back sympathetically. Reno hopped up off the stool and strode into the living room just as Elena lifted her head.

"Ew, Reno. Put some clothes on, won't you?" The blonde wrinkled her nose as she took a sip of coffee. Reno flung a middle finger up at her over his shoulder as he picked up his suit trousers and pulled them on.

"Ain't like it's nothing you guys haven't seen already. Well, save for Karisa." Reno shrugged nonchalantly. He was too busy navigating the rest of his clothing to notice both Tifa and Karisa looking at each other wth a slight blush. Rude took note and raised an eyebrow but decided to stay quiet. Tifa finished off the rest of her coffee as Reno sauntered back over to her, his suit jacket held loosely over his shoulder on one hooked finger. She smiled up at him as he slung an arm loosely around her shoulders.

"You want a lift home?" The brunette tilted her head slightly as Reno yawned widely. He clicked his tongue a few times and nodded.

"That'd be awesome, babe. Rude drove me over here and I'm beat. Need sleep. It's sacrilege that I'm even awake at this time in the morning."

"It's 11am. It's not exactly early. We start work earlier than this!" Elena pointed out with a hint of disbelief that Reno considered this time early when she herself was mortified that she'd slept in so late.

"Hey, it's the weekend, Sunday no less. And I'm not out in the field. Therefore I should be asleep or drunk or sleeping off being drunk. I am none of those things." Reno gave the female Turk a lopsided smile before he turned his head back to Tifa. "Besides. I got a few hours with my girl before she has to start work. And I'd rather spend that time without an audience." He winked and Tifa blushed furiously, slapping his arm playfully.

"Reno! Ugh, is nothing sacred to you?" Tifa scolded as she hopped off the stool and went to collect her bag. She didn't see much point in changing if she was only nipping out to her car and then into her apartment. Or Reno's apartment. Either way, sweatpants and a tshirt worked fine. She pulled on her shoes and her baggy hoodie, slinging her bag on her shoulder and putting her hands into her pockets. "Elena, do you need a lift home?"

"I have transport. I can make sure she gets home safely." Tseng gave Tifa a small nod which she returned. Elena looked up at Tseng with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Tseng. Although I'm tempted to go back to bed for a few hours before I face my own apartment." Elena grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. Reno chuckled slightly and gave the room a lazy salute as he headed to the door and pulled it open. Tifa bounded over to hug Elena and Karisa goodbye before she headed out the door with a small wave. When the door shut behind them, Elena looked at Karisa with a grin. "You hear that?"

"Yup. 'His girl'. I wish they'd just tell each other how crazy they are about each other!" Karisa giggled slightly. Tseng and Rude simply gave each other a look as Elena hopped off the stool.

"Ugh. I need sleep. I want to be in bed right now so badly." She rubbed her eyes as she grumbled. A small shiver went down her spine as she felt a cool hand rest on the back of her neck and she dropped her hands to see Tseng looking at her with a small smile.

"Why don't I take you back to yours. I can catch up on the paperwork later so I can keep you company for a few hours. Make sure you're going to get out the other side of this hangover in one piece." Tseng offered in a soft voice. Elena felt her cheeks flush with colour slightly as a shy smile spread across her lips.

"That would be...great. Let me go get my stuff." Elena stretched up to place a kiss on the Wutaiian's cheek before she set off towards the bedroom. Tseng gave Rude and Karisa a small smile.

"I'm going to retrieve the rest of my belongings then we will be out of your hair. Karisa, thank you for your hospitality. I hope I wasn't imposing in any way."

"Not at all. You're welcome to stay any time." Karisa beamed. Tseng gave her a small nod before he headed off after Elena. Karisa let out a soft sigh and set her mug down, just as Rude gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her into his arms. He placed a chaste kiss against her lips.

"So... Tifa showed you a photo of Reno, didn't she?" Rude smiled slightly and Karisa flushed with colour.

"Urm. Well..."

"I don't really mind. If you're going to be friends with Reno it's something you're going to see sooner or later. That man had a serious problem with nudity." The man scoffed and Karisa giggled slightly. "One question though... Was she the only one showing photos?" Rude's cheeks tinged with colour slightly as Karisa reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

"Maybe I was showing off a little too."

"Oh gods-" Rude started to groan as Karisa cut him off with a lingering kiss. When she pulled back, Rude sighed softly.

"Maybe looking at that photo of you is what put me in that mood last night though." She purred. Rude's arms tightened around her waist and a small smirked quirked at the corner of his mouth.

"Well. Maybe I'll have to let you take some more when our guests leave."

* * *

"Sweet bed, how I've missed you." Reno sighed with happiness as he shed the last of his clothing and fell onto his bed face first. Tifa laughed as he wriggled under the duvet curled himself around a pillow, his face a picture of contentment. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he rolled around in bed, nuzzling his face into the pillow. Obviously wherever he and Rude had been for a few days hadn't had very comfortable sleeping arrangements. She raised an eyebrow with a small smile as Reno stopped squirming and flung the covers back, putting the space beside him.

"You look happy enough just enjoying your bed." She teased. Reno sat up, the covers falling around his waist as he stretched his hands towards her, making grabby motions with his hands.

"Then think how happy I'll be if you join me." He grinned. Tifa laughed and walked over to the end of the bed. She yelled slightly as Reno lunged forward and grabbed her hand before yanking her into bed with him. She was laughing almost breathlessly as he rolled them both up in the covers, his head tucked under hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Geez, I was getting in!" She laughed as the redhead pulled his head back to look up at her. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Not quick enough. I only get you for a few hours before you have to go to work. Every second counts." Reno said matter of factly as he nestled his head under hers, a soft sigh leaving his mouth as Tifa wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders. They settled against the pillows, their legs tangled together. Tifa slid one hand up his neck and started to run her fingers through his hair, earning a contended hum from Reno as she felt him relax completely in her arms.

"Reno?"

"Hmm?" The redhead shifted slightly although his eyes had drifted shut now and his skin prickled with the sensation of Tifa's fingertips on his scalp.

"This is... I mean, I don't wanna ruin anything or rush anything..." Tifa spoke quietly and Reno could feel her heart beating a little faster against his cheek. He opened one eye although he kept his head against her chest. "We.. Uh. We're exclusive, right?"

"Exclusive as in...?" Reno knew what she was asking but he was in the mood to tease her a little. He could just imagine the blush on her cheeks.

"Well. I know Rude and Karisa have... And I'm not comparing. But, well..."

"Teef, I'm not sleepin' with anyone else. Nor do I wanna."

"Oh." Despite the short answer, Reno could head the relief in her voice.

"I mean fuck, where would I find the time? You're so sexually demandin' you test even my amazin' stamina." Reno grinned as he heard her cry out in protest and he burst out laughing she pulled back to look at him in disbelief. He was still laughing as he rolled so that she was on top of him, his arms still firmly around her waist as she part-straddled him.

"Ugh. You're so mean! Why do I even try to have these conversations with you." Tifa sniffed in mock annoyance, although her brown eyes sparkled as she looked down at him, the crimson flecks dancing. Reno gave her a lopsided smile as he brought one hand up to cup her cheek.

"Listen. We both don't have a great track record wth relationships. And I think it's kinda obvious that I'm enjoyin' whatever the fuck this is and don't wanna fuck it up. But if you need ta hear it, I'm all yours right now. And I'd like to think you're all mine too." Reno purred softly as Tifa dropped her forehead to rest against his.

"I don't need to hear it. I just kinda wanted to. I guess I'm still in disbelief a little." She mumbled as she turned her head a little. Reno pulled her head back before she had a chance and pressed a soft kiss against each corner of her mouth before he brushed his lips against hers.

"Me too. You know I suck at this stuff. And hell, if I wasn't so tired to the point where my game would actually suffer, I show you rather than tell you." He grinned as he felt Tifa laugh softly, her lips still close to his as her eyes closed. "But right now I kinda just wanna curl up with you and sleep. I know I'm losin' man points by the minute..." He trailed off as Tifa pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

"No. That sounds perfect." Tifa smiled as she pulled back and shifted to lie beside him, straightening out the covers slightly before she wriggled out of her clothing until she was just wearing panties. Reno groaned softly as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her, pressing herself against him.

"Well, fuck, you've just gone and made it difficult to wanna just sleep." He teased, though Tifa could hear how tired he was. He draped an arm across her waist as he lay in his side, his eyes closing as his head settled on the pillow. Tifa curled her hands up against his chest and sighed contentedly as she hooked a leg between his.

"Later. Sleep now. Then I might wake you up with something special before I go to work." She practically whispered. A sleepy grin spread across Reno's face as he squeezed her gently.

"I'll hold you to that now."

* * *

AN : Girls night, woop woop! Who doesn't love a get together with their friends with a few cocktails and some gossip? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's probably the longest I've ever written xD


	3. Ch3 - Ring of Fire

_Disclaimer : I do not own FFVII, Crisis Core, Advent Children, or any of the characters that you recognise. As much as I love these guys, they belong to those other guys._

* * *

 _Ring of Fire  
_

"Reno, what is it with you and cards?"

"This is a new one, I promise!"

"No nudity."

"No promises." The redhead grinned to a chorus of groans. He had, somehow, managed to convince them all that a drinking game was just what they needed that evening. Again. Despite the fact that Reno's drinking games generally spiralled into debauchery with some nudity thrown in for good measure. Around the largest circular table in Seventh Heaven, each person threw Reno a look as he starting laying the cards face down on the table. Rude raised an eyebrow and looked over at Karisa, who gave him a shrug in return. Elena dropped her head into her hands with a groan, and Tseng simply leaned back in his chair, shaking his head slightly. Tifa was behind the bar, pouring drinks for everyone, but even her groan reached Reno's ears as she heard him mention the words 'Ring of Fire'.

"You have a condition, Red, I swear. What's wrong with just enjoying a few drinks and making conversation?" Tifa asked as she returned with the tray of drinks and stared to hand them out. The bar was closed, but the three couples were having somewhat of a lock in to celebrate Karisa getting a promotion at work that she'd worked her ass off for. Not that Reno needed an excuse to harass everyone into drinking with him.

"You guys love it, don't even pretend that you don't." Reno grinned as he placed down the last few cards. "Teef, we're gonna need shot glasses an' a bottle of somethin' strong. And an empty pint glass, too."

"Why always shots?" Elena whined. Tifa gave a small shrug as she took away the tray and returned with six shot glasses, an empty pint glass, and a bottle of dark rum. She took a seat between Reno and Tseng and looked at the cards laid out in front of them.

"He's been bugging me about playing this for a month now. Please just go along with it so I can get some peace." Tifa sighed slightly, a small smile on her face as Reno flung an arm around her shoulders.

"Yep, I'll shut up about it if you guys play it. Promise."

"Anyone actually believe that?" Rude snorted.

"I don't."

"Not a chance."

"Like Reno knows how to shut up."

"Seriously, why always shots?"

"Let's just play the damn game!" Reno whined. "Okay, rules! We take turns picking up a card and each card has a rule. Some of them are simple like take a shot or pick a drink buddy. Some have the classics like Truth or Dare, or I Never. And some have rules like Waterfall or Thumbmaster." Reno explained, earned blank looks from his five companions.

"Waterfall?"

"What the hell is a Thumbmaster?"

"Are you making this up?"

"What's the bets I get the shot one."

"This sounds confusing."

"Look, let's just play! I'll keep ya all right as we go along." Reno shot everyone a look. "Geez, you guys have no faith."

* * *

"Right, so Elena you got Ace so that's the Waterfall. Basically, you start drinkin' your drink and keep at it. As soon as you start, the next person starts drinkin' and so on until everyone is drinkin'. Only then can you stop, then the next person can stop, and so on until everyone has stopped. Make sense?"

"No." Elena grumbled as she picked up her glass of vodka and cranberry. Around the table, everyone picked up their glasses. Elena mouthed a few curse words in Reno's direction as she lifted her drink to her mouth and tilted it up. As soon as she started drinking, Tseng did the same with his gin and tonic. Tifa followed suit with her vodka and lemonade, Reno with his Jack Daniel's and Coke, Karisa with her Southern Comfort and Diet Coke, and Rude with his drink to match Reno's. Once Rude had started drinking, Elena quickly slammed her drink down and made a face, despite only drinking half of the glass. Tseng stopped a little more leisurely, and Tifa followed soon after. All eyes went to Reno, who continue to happily chug his glass, earning a slightly panicked look from Karisa.

"He's doing that deliberately, isn't he?" Elena couldn't help but giggle slightly as Rude and Karisa drew looks at Reno, who was ignoring them and keeping his glass upturned. Tseng shook his head slightly with an amused smile.

"But of course. Leave it to Reno to be awkward."

"M'thirsty was all." Reno explained with a grin as he finally put down his now empty glass, Karisa and Rude quickly doing the same. Karisa glared at Reno.

"No fair Reno! First drink of the game and you make me down a full drink?"

"Hey, I'm impressed you managed." Reno grinned. Rude wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"We're going to be back and forward to the bar more than anything else in this game." He pointed out as he lifted his empty glass to illustrate his point. Tifa got to her feet.

"I'm just gonna bring beer out to the table if this is how it's going to go down, or I'm gonna have to make a ridiculous amount of fresh drinks." She suggested. A murmur of agreeance went round the room and Tifa went off to fetch a crate of beer. When she had returned to the table and passed a bottle to each of her companions, Reno turned to Tseng.

"Okay boss, your turn. Pick a card, any card!" Reno swept a hand over the table and Tseng picked a card from in front of him. He turned it over to reveal a King. "Ooo you gotta pour some of your drink into the pint glass in the middle!"

"What? Some of my gin?" Tseng almost pouted slightly, looking at the small amount left in his glass. Tifa couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll pour you another one, Tseng." She told him, earning a small smile from the Turk leader. He promptly poured the rest of his gin and tonic into the empty pint glass and handed his glass to Tifa, who disappeared behind the bar to refill his drink.

"Teef! It's your turn!" Reno called over, swinging his chair back so it balanced on two legs. Tifa finished pouring Tseng's drink and hurried back to the table, taking her seat and placing the drink in front of the Wutaiian, who gave her a small nod of appreciation and took a sip.

"Okay, lemme see. Hmm. A seven?"

"Ah hah! That's I Never. You know the rules." Reno grinned as he leaned towards the brunette, resting an elbow on the table. "C'mom, Lockhart, make it a good one."

"Alright, Red. I'm gonna use this to find out what sordid stuff you Turks get up to in your spare time." She grinned back at him. Reno's lips spread into a wide smirk. She knew he loved it when she used that nickname and he also enjoyed when she challenged him. Tifa leaned forward and grabbed the run bottle, keeping an eye on Reno as she did. "Anyone who's done this one has to take a shot. Deal?"

"Oh ho, now you're talking!" Reno grinned. Elena groaned at the mention of the word 'shot'.

"Okay. I've never fooled around or had sex in an elevator." Tifa looked around at the rest of the group. Reno rolled his eyes and reached for the rum bottle and a shot glass.

"Fuck, do I gotta do a shot for each time? Cause there's only a finite amount of liquid in this bottle."

Um, I need a glass too." Karisa said softly, her cheeks a little pink. Rude cleared his throat and extended his hand for a glass also. Elena looked at Rude with a shocked expression, but her mouth truly hit the floor when Tseng shifted in his seat and also reached for a glass. Reno grinned widely as Tifa burst out laughing.

"Elena you gotta be only Turk to have never fooled around in the ShinRa elevators, yo. Maybe the only employee, actually" He grinned over at the blonde as he filled four shot glasses to the brim with liquid. He handed them out to his fellow male Turks and Karisa and made to clink his glass with theirs. They all downed their shots at the same time.

"Hmph. Some of us were too busy trying to do our jobs. Who did you fool around with in the elevator, Reno?"

"More like who didn't he fool around with in the elevator. Sorry, Tifa." Rude added, realising that the brunette might not enjoy hearing about her lover's past indiscretions. Tifa shrugged slightly.

"It's no surprise, really. I wouldn't be shocked if he'd tried it on with one of you guys after an office party." She added with a grin. Reno let out a bark of laughter.

"We only ever had one office party. That was enough." Tseng told her, shaking his head slightly. "Reno was on bar duty and made some rather potent concoctions. That was what caused my, ah... momentary lapse of judgement in the elevator."

"Same." Rude added. Tseng looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It was that night for you too? With who?" The Wutaiian leaned forward slightly as Rude's cheeks flushed. Reno grinned widely.

"Ohhhh Tseng doesn't know! Don't worry boss, I wouldn't either if I hadn't been heading into said elevator to use it for the same purpose." The redhead's grin was taking on a slightly wicked quality now. Rude cleared his throat and ducked his head. Tseng looked between his two Turks.

"Is anyone going to fill me in?"

"Rude? Would you like to do the honours?" Reno waggled his eyebrows, earning a small giggle from Tifa and Elena. Rude looked at Karisa who simply smiled.

"I'm curious too. Come on, Rude, it can't be that bad."

"Oh, it's a doozy." Reno quipped. Rude shot him a glare.

"Will you shut up? Ugh. It was..." Rude trailed off with an involuntary shudder. Everyone around the table had leaned forward now, save for Reno who was swinging on his chair again with a ridiculously large smirk on his face. Elena seemed to click first with who Rude would be most embarrassed about admitting any involvement with.

"Oh gods. It wasn't..."

"You're probably spot on, 'Lena."

"Rude... Not... Scarlet?" The blonde's mouth hung open as Rude turned various shades of pink. Tseng practically choked on thin air, Reno started cackling, Tifa looked horrified and Karisa simply looked puzzled.

"Who's Scarlet? Is she really that bad?" Karisa looked around the table. Tseng looked downright disappointed, Elena and Reno were laughing and Tifa was rubbing her cheek absentmindely for some reason.

"Scarlet was ShinRa's resident bitch. She was a big fan of sleepin' her way to the top, even though she was actually intelligent enough to get by on her own merit. Not that I have a problem with people sleepin' around, but she was the kinda woman who would bribe and manipulate too. She tried to get her claws into each of us a few times and we all managed to resist. But said office party was before we knew just what kind of person she was." Reno said by way of explanation, a large grin still plastered on his face. "She well and truly got her claws into Rude though."

"Quite literally." Rude snorted, helping himself to another shot of rum. "Damn bitch ripped my skin to shreds in that elevator."

"Oh gods, did you...?" Elena managed to ask inbetween giggles. Rude shook his head.

"Naw. Thankfully it didn't go that far but she apparently has a habit of, erm, marking whoever she has a hold of. If Reno hadn't disturbed us though, I dread to think. That's why I refuse to drink tequila ever again. I'd actually blocked it out but-"

"I recorded the security tapes for him." Reno interrupted, looking almost proud. "Lucy owed me a favour and she got me copies and I gave them to Rude on his birthday. Probably the best present I've ever given anyone."

"It was the worst, Reno. I almost watched it in front of my family." Rude grumbled. Reno had fallen into fits of hysterical laughter.

"I know. Gods, that would have been so good!"

"Reno, you are cruel!"

"That's so mean!"

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Erm, you didn't get any other footage at any point, did you?" Tseng asked gingerly. Reno gave him a wink and burst out laughing as the Wutaiian's eye twitched slightly.

"Stay on my good side, boss, and you'll never have to find out."

* * *

"There's ten cards left."

"That's... two each." Reno counted on his fingers with one eye closed for concentration. Since his revelation about having dirt on the Turk leader, Tseng had made a point of making sure Reno drank as often as he could. No one had survived unscathed by now though. The Thumbmaster rule, where the last person to place their thumb on the table has to down a shot, had been severely abused by Elena when she had picked up the card, meaning that the rum bottle had been demolished and been replaced with a second full bottle. Rude had picked up a three and changed the rules so that Reno had to take a shot every time someone else did. Even with the redhead's impressive tolerance to alcohol, his hazy grin let on his drunk he now was. It wasn't helped by the fact that he was currently wearing Tifa's vest top, thanks to a Queen coming up and him having to swap clothing with someone. Tifa was quite comfy in his oversized t-shirt. The pint glass in the centre of the table had been added to, meaning the gin and tonic was now also mixed with some beer and some rum.

It was now the redhead's turn. He stood up, leaning forward with one hand on the table as the other waved over the cards as if to try and pick a good card. He suddenly grabbed one and held it up triumphantly. Everyone else leaned forward to look at the card, which was the six of clubs.

"Six. What is that one again Reno?"

"Categories. I get to pick!" He let himself drop back into his seat and reached for the bottle of rum before he unscrewed the lid and filled the empty shot glasses. He distributed said glasses and picked his up. "Okay. The category issss... Summon materia. We'll go round the opposite way for a change, and I go first. Ifrit."

"Shiva."

"Titan."

"Urm... Choco-Mog?"

"Bahamut."

"I don't know about materia!" Karisa wailed. Reno grinned and raised his glass to her. The copper haired girl rolled her eyes and lifted the shot glass and tipped it back, which Reno mirrored since thanks to Tseng he had to match every shot taken. The redhead filled his glass back up.

"You're out, Karisa. Back to me. Leviathan."

"Knights of Round."

"Isn't that just a legend?"

"Nope, we managed to acquire it."

"Acquire it, she says. Sounds like something I would say."

"We didn't steal it, Reno!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let ya off with a mythical summon since you're so pretty."

"We did find it!"

"Sure, Lockhart. Tseng?"

"Ugh!"

"Ahem. Leviathan."

"Ah-hah! I said that already!" Reno grinned widely as he held up hit shot glass. Tseng gave a soft sigh, silently cursing the alcohol's affect on his usually sharp memory as he joined Reno in tipping the rum back. Reno banged the table a few times and filled his glass back up, closing one eye to concentrate on not spilling it everywhere.

"My turn? Typhoon." Elena said with a grin, casting a glance at the slightly rumpled Wutaiian beside her.

"Ramuh."

"Uhh... da'fuck's that dude's name with the crazy horse with the extra limbs." Reno scratched his head, his eyes slightly unfocussed thanks to the extra shots. Tifa leaned towards him and nudged him gently.

"Is that a hesitation, Red? You know you have to forfeit if you can't remember."

"Aw c'mon, Teef! You know who I mean. Big dude. Red eyes. Weird horn things."

"Nope, I can't recall. Can you, Rude?" Tifa smiled innocently at Reno before turning to Rude who simply shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "We have no idea. One last chance." Tifa leaned close to Reno, her smile turning into a small smirk as she looked up at him with half shut eyes. Reno rolled his eyes and picked up his shot glass.

"You know exactly who I mean and you're just tryin' ta get me drunk." He grumbled as he lifted the glass to his lips. Tifa let out a small laugh and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe." She murmured softly so that only he could hear. Reno gave her a grin before he tipped back the shot, his eyes never leaving hers. He slammed the empty glass down on the table and quickly caught Tifa in a kiss, earning a small squeak from her. The taste of the rum still on his tongue and the alcohol already flowing in her own veins made her almost forget where they were as her eyes began to drift shut. She made a small noise of annoyance as Reno pulled away from her, which was quickly followed by an intake of breath as she remembered that she was in company. She let her eyes scan her companions and her cheeks flushed with colour. Elena was grin on widely, as was Karisa, but Rude and Tseng had averted their eyes. Reno was now leaning back on his chair, a smirk on his face and eyes that seemed suddenly sober. Tifa cleared her throat and poured herself a shot, slamming it back quickly.

"Aaaanywaaayyy..." Elena hiccuped slightly as she leaned forward on the table. She slid a card across to Tifa. "Fancy getting back to the game, or do you need to leave early?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"No more!"

"There's only two cards left!"

"I can't drink any more..." Tseng ran his hands down his face as he sat back in his chair. Rude was slumped on the table, his cheek resting against the cool surface and his sunglasses askew while his brown eyes stared blankly across at the remaining cards. Karisa and Elena had curled up under the table and had fallen asleep, both long past their limits. Tifa had her head resting in her hands, her elbows on the table and a slightly dazed smile on her face. Reno was sliding the cards back and forth on the table in Tseng's direction.

"Come on. We're nearly finished! It's either gonna be a King or a Two. Easy!"

"What does the last King mean?"

"You gotta down the dirty pint."

"Ewwww." Tifa stifled a giggle wth her hands. "I hope you get the shots, Tseng."

"Why, Reno. Why did I let you talk me into this game?" Tseng sighed deeply, reaching forward for one of the cards. He was long past done with this game but it wasn't worth hearing Reno going on about him quitting for the next few months. Reno pulled the remaining card to himself.

"One for you and one for me, boss. Let's turn 'em over at the same time. Drumroll, please!" Reno grinned at the Wutaiian. Tifa drummed her hands on the table, earning a groan from Rude as his face vibrated with the impact. Tseng covered his eyes with one hand and flipped his card, opening her fingers slightly to peer through them.

"Ah hah! Yes!" The usually stoic man let out an uncharacteristic cry of happiness, holding up the two of hearts. Reno groaned as he looked at the King in his hand as Tseng kissed his card and flung an arm over Rude. Tifa was now laughing loudly, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Rude had sat up, a discarded card stuck to his cheek. Mumbling from under the table gave away that the two girls had been roused from their slumber.

"Geez, Tseng, I thought I was the sore winner, not you." Reno wrapped his long fingers around the concoction in the middle of the table. Tseng was now doing his version of a victory dance as Rude attempted to pour him two shots, mostly missing the glasses. Tifa clapped her hands as Reno attempted to glug the horrid cocktail.

"Go on, Red! You can do it!" She attempted to cheer him on over the sound of Rude grumbling about moving shot glasses and invisible rum. Elena had curled her fingers around the edge of the table and was now peering over the edge at the redhead, making a small gagging noise as she did. Karisa has fallen back asleep, clearly unimpressed by the ruckus. When he was done, Reno slammed the empty glass down and raised both his fists in the air victoriously. Tseng simply grinned as he drank the two shots that Rude had finally managed to fill.

"And that's Ring of Fire!" Reno called as he slapped the table. "What a game! We gotta play that again!"

"No!"

"Hell no!"

"No fucking chance."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Zzzzz..."

* * *

"Nnggggaaahhhhh help..." Reno attempted to open his eyes, wincing at the instant stabbing pain that appeared in his brain as he did. A small whine next to him let him know that Tifa was still in bed with him, and probably feeling just as bad as him. He reached out an arm, feeling around around for the other body. His hand finally resting on skin and he held on for dear life as if it was the only thing tethering him to this world. He felt Tifa move slightly, and he could hear her breathing somewhat heavily.

"I hate you. God, I hate you, Red. This is allllll your fault."

"You're right, Lockhart. This is my fault. I'm a fuckin' idiot." Reno groaned as he attempted to sit up slightly. He realised with some confusion that the pillows were nowhere to be seen. He blinked a few times and gently squeezed whatever body part of Tifa's he was holding on to. She gave a small whine of protest.

"Everything hurts."

"Where's my pillow? I wanna block out the light."

"Is this it?" A third voice mumbled and Reno felt Tifa freeze beside him.

"Oh fuck. Reno..." Tifa wrapped her hand around his wrist and Reno couldn't stop the small smirked that crossed his face every time Tifa cursed.

"Partner, as hilarious as it is that you just convinced Tifa for a moment that we partook in a threesome, you better give me my goddamn pillow back." Reno managed to prop himself up on his elbows and pull himself to the edge of the bed, which he now realised him and Tifa were lying across the way on. Sure enough, cramped on Tifa's floor in a mass of blankets, were Rude and Karisa. Well, he assumed it was Karisa by the mop of copper hair poking out the top of the covers beside the bald Turk. Rude simply handed him the pillow and rolled over. Reno chuckled slightly and sat up, the covers falling down around his waist.

"Take the pillow and please for the love of Holy cover yourself up." Rude mumbled. Reno looked down at himself and realised he was naked. He looked back over at Rude and noticed the man still wore his tshirt from the night before. The redhead turned and lifted the covers to look at Tifa and noticed she was dressed in one of his tshirts and a small pair of shorts. Tifa groaned and rolled over to face him, a sudden blush covering her cheeks as she let out a small squeak.

"Reno!"

"Aw come on, it ain't like you ain't seen it before." Reno grinned as he dropped the covers, laughing as Tifa covered her face with her hands to hide her blush.

"I'm not used to seeing it when I know we have company in the same room. Speaking of..."

"Karisa fell asleep. You insisted we stayed here. Tseng and Elena are in the guest room." Rude quiet voice drifted up from the floor. Tifa drew her hands down her face.

"This is ridiculous. Every time we play one of Reno's drinking games, it turns us into a group of teenagers experiencing their first night out and turns into an impromptu sleepover."

"Fuckin' great, ain't it." Reno flopped back down onto his back and stretched his arms up above his head before he reached out for Tifa. She sighed despite herself and allowed him to curl his arm under her head and pull her against him. He gently rubbed her back and she let her eyes close.

"What time is it anyway?"

"I don't even wanna know."

"Time to sleep more."

"I second that motion."

"So you won't be wanting any food then?" A soft voice called from the door. Reno and Tifa looked over and saw Tseng standing in the doorway, a small smile on his lips. He looked slightly dishevelled, but was no doubt in a much better state than the rest of them. "Please excuse me for walking in without knocking but I heard you all talking. I started making breakfast. And coffee."

"Ughhh, coffeeeeeee." Tifa slowly pulled herself up and crawled out of bed, shuffling towards the door and last Tseng with an appreciative nod. Reno burst out laughing then winced when the noise made his head pound again.

"Boss, there better be bacon. And lots of it."

* * *

"Never. Again."

"I'm pretty sure you've said that before."

"I'm pretty sure you say that every time."

"Shut it. This is all your fault." Elena rubbed her temples as she shot a glare at the redhead who was leaning across the table grinning at her inbetween mouthfuls of bacon. "How the hell can you eat right now?"

"Stomach of steel, 'Lena." Reno grinned as he picked up another piece from the piled plate Tseng had placed in the middle of the table, chewing on it happily. Tifa leaned back against the counter, her hands curled around her second mug of coffee.

"He's had much more practice than us. Hangovers barely phase him, it's almost disgusting."

"What's disgusting?" A croaky voice drifted through from the the doorway and the five occupants of the kitchen turned in time to see Karisa shuffle in. She had refused to move as the other piled out of Tifa's bedroom, but the smell of coffee had finally roused her. She shuffled over to stand beside Rude, who handed her a mug of coffee and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Karisa leaned against him and closed her eyes, attempting to flatten her hair with her free hand. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"A rum truck. It hit me too." Elena grumbled. Tseng and Tifa nodded slightly in agreement and Reno simply rolled his eyes.

"Fuck, you would think you guys had never drank before."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to drinking with you, Reno. You're not human." Karisa mumbled as she lifted her mug to her lips. Rude smiled slightly and adjusted his glasses.

"You do eventually get used to it."

"I don't think I want to." She looked up at him with a small smile and Rude chuckled, giving her a small squeeze.

"Yer all a bunch of lightweights." Reno scoffed as he bounced up out of his chair and moved to stand beside Tifa. Tseng drained his mug and let out a quiet but satisfied sigh.

"Well, I feel a little more human after that, but I reckon more sleep is going to be the only thing to stave off this hangover." Tseng placed his mug in the dishwasher before he checked his watch. "It's only 9am after all."

"What?!" A loud chorus from Elena, Tifa and Karisa was followed by another chorus of groans as they all winced at their own volumes.

"I thought it was afternoon! I am so going back to bed!" Karisa whined as she drained her mug. "Don't worry Teef, you can have your bedroom back. I need to shower at home and get out of these clothes first. I feel sticky."

"Sleeping on the floor under a bar table will do that." Reno laughed as he wound his arm around Tifa's waist. Rude and Elena also drained their drinks and followed Tseng's lead of putting their empty mugs in the dishwasher. Tifa smiled slightly.

"You guys don't have to rush off."

"Honestly, it's for the best. I'm terrified if I stay here, Reno might think of a drinking game for hangovers." Elena smiled at the brunette as she made for the door. Reno grinned.

"I think I have one of them!"

"Screw you, Reno." The blonde flipped him off as she left the room, followed by Tseng who gave Tifa and Reno a small nod. Karisa laughed slightly and left the crook of Rude's arm to give Tifa a hug.

"We'll go too. Go back to bed, sleep." The girl smiled widely. Rude clapped a hand on Reno's shoulder before he led Karisa out by the hand. She gave a small wave which Tifa returned before Reno moved to stand in front of her, pressing her against the counter gently.

"Y'know, it would be a shame to waste the energy the coffee has given me." He grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows. Tifa couldn't help but laugh as she pushed him back gently.

"I swear there's something wrong with you, Red."

"So is that a yes?" He called after her as she walked past him and out of the kitchen. Tifa poked her head back into the doorway.

"Maybe. Now get your ass to bed."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

AN : Oh, Reno. You do enjoy some debauchery. I myself tend to revert to silly teenage sleepovers after this particular drinking game. On Saturday past, I stayed at my friend's house after a night of partying despite the fact that I live 5 minutes away. Ridiculous.

I hope you all enjoyed the silliness! I reckon Tseng would loosen up a fair bit under the influence of alcohol. But if it's too weird, let me know!


End file.
